Thing You Need To Know About Writing MxM
by Louis.please.love.Armand
Summary: Thinking about writing a MxM sex scene? Please read this, it'll show all the myths and lies surrounding gay sex and how to write a real yet steamy love making session.


! (gawd I haven't used my account in ages)Okay so this definitely ISNT MINE, it's from .com

But LOADS OF PEOPLE NEED TO SEE THIS! And before people get all pissy ad say 'blah blah blah but your work is….) just stop.

On my ff account the fics are old so yeah they're gunna be shit, on my fp account I haven't written a sex scene yet so expect it to kinda follow these rules (not rules more like facts)

Anyway obviously fic sex isn't real so any writer is going to purposely make the sex amazing (because why write shit non-arousing sex) but there a line between exaggerating and fucking making up shit that's s physically impossible

So yeah in **bold** is the most important stuff

* * *

Two virgin males having sex are extremely likely to either **not** have the mind blowing "best thing ever", or more probable: to actually stop before the act is completed. Because at first it's frustrating and uncomfortable because neither have a fuckin clue what they're really doing.

A person who has never given a blowjob, is not going to make a guys shoot off in two minutes unless he's already about to or he's a hair trigger. Because it's just not THAT easy. In fact, it can take half a fuckin hour to an hour and by then, sometimes it would just turn into… "can we fuck now? Because this is tiring me out." A newb is probably not even going to make him finish the first time.

**Whoever told you that saliva is a good idea, no. Stop. Saliva dries…really quickly. Does not lubricate well. So unless you want that first time to result in bleeding and a little burning pain, then don't. Because your precious OTP will love you more if you don't give then horrid gay sex.**

"You taste so good!" Yes, like skin generally does. The penis itself is skin. sheathed. So, like. Suck on your finger and tell me how sexy and delicious it is. It's not quite the same, no, but you're not talking about candy cocks down there either. The "taste" likely comes from what's coming out of it.

**You will not hit that "male g spot" as easily as you think you will and probably not at ALL if it's a first time. You're more likely to locate it with fingers.**

**There will be sessions where you do not hit that sweet spot at all. Get that idea.**

**Different body sizes do create position issues. If you have a very large male and a small male, you need to understand that the small male riding him could actually be really fucking hard and uncomfortable if his legs don't comfortably reach the other sides of his partner. **

**Doggy Style and missionary are not the only positions. In fact, they're some of the less arousing ones. Just about anything a malexfemale couple can do, a male couple can do, with some considerations being:**

**Men are not as flexible, curvy, or soft as females. They are also not likely to be as gentle [can be though] and this trend of making the submissive** partner weepy is somewhere misplaced. Men tend to be LESS emotional. Also, stick to your character's personality. If they're a fuckin dominant type, don't make them cry over sex that is just…not realistic and unattractive. Sex is actually very pleasurable if done right.

"**And both of his hands caressed my everyone as he slid in—" LOL nope. Unless you're some sort of magic man or you've already been loosened up a LOT and he's a magic man, you will not just blindly slide in. I'm sorry but that would either not end well in the way of missing, slipping out or it would hurt the partner. A guiding hand is a sexy thing. **

**Lube lube lube lube lube lube lube lube lube. ****Need a say it more.**

Condoms are also nice, but be careful what type of lube you use, simply because it can make it uncomfortable.

"And he thrust in and just started fuckin the shit out of me." If they haven't been fucking for a while, this is more than likely just not going to happen, not to mention tearing is much easier in such a method. Ease in, fuck hard later.

"**And I felt his seed pour into me." Yeah. No you didn't. Fun fact, that unless your partner has a raging fever and spiked body temperature, you probably will not feel him ejaculate at all. There is nearly no sensory nerves in the rectum. Fuck, you probably won't even know if he does or not. Because guess what, men can orgasm without ejaculation. Also, depending on depth of ejaculation and amount, it's probably not going to "gush out". You'll find out about that sort of thing …later. With a bathroom date. **

Might I add that douching can make it a much cleaner experience.

AND PLEASE, some of us randy people like a little pain, but the majority of men will not be aroused when you rake teeth over the meat stick or bite the sack. It's actually not as arousing as you think.

**Nipples are also not nearly as "HNNNNNNNNG" as you think. [I see this a lot when they feminize the smaller partner.]**

The bigger partner/little partner syndrome is BS. A smaller partner is not restricted from giving. There are so many positions for that it's not even funny.

**Also, it's not emasculating to be the receiver. In fact, it **_**can**_** be just as arousing if not more. **

Taking turns and exploring each other is actually more natural than characterAxcharacterB all the time. If you have an extremely dominant character, then use THAT as a way to build character growth, just don't restrict them.

"**And they fell asleep still connect—-" LMAO. L-M-A-O. It so does not work that way. The penis slips out sometimes stiff, you think it'll just rest in there neatly while flaccid? Silly bbys. **

Most men have a refractory period, also….So like, give them time before you make them marathon fuck.

Flaccid to INSTANTLY HARD! No. It's a process. Granted it can be a quick process, but that does not mean "POP BONER". Men have to be stimulated too. Foreplay is nice.

**ALSO, one big thing, "It'll hurt for a moment." Not necessarily. If you're doing it right, it shouldn't hurt at all. Preparation and care are very kind things of a lover to do.**

**In addition to that, the "limping" thing is really silly. You're more likely to be limping from strained muscles of the position than the penetration. In fact, the penetration will stop hurting very shortly [may burn for a while] but it will dull and you can walk without even pausing a step. It's all about your position.**

I'm sure I'll think of other things, but these are the main ones I read in smut around the fandom world. I know you may not KNOW these things, but do a little research, it goes a long way.

Thank you for reading

And as alwasy, consent! Lube! Condoms!

[Please keep in mind that some of this can be variable from man to man, and I'm only one person with one view. Take liberties, but keep some things in mind if you've never had sex before.]


End file.
